Find the remainder when $109876543210$ is divided by $180$.
Answer: Let $N = 109876543210$. Notice that $180 = 4 \times 9 \times 5$, so by the Chinese Remainder Theorem, it suffices to evaluate the remainders when $N$ is divided by each of $4$, $9$, and $5$. We can apply the divisibility rules to find each of these. Since the last two digits of $N$ are $10$, it follows that $N \equiv 10 \equiv 2 \pmod{4}$. We know that $N$ is divisible by $5$, so $N \equiv 0 \pmod{5}$. Finally, since $N$ leaves the same residue modulo $9$ as the sum of its digits, then $$N \equiv 0 + 1 + 2 + 3 + \cdots + 9 + 1 \equiv 1+ \frac{9 \cdot 10}{2} \equiv 46 \equiv 1 \pmod{9}.$$By the Chinese Remainder Theorem and inspection, it follows that $N \equiv 10 \pmod{4 \cdot 9}$, and since $10$ is also divisible by $5$, then $N \equiv \boxed{10} \pmod{180}$.